


Sekundentage

by mllesatine



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: 5 Things, Deutsch, Domestic Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Dinge, die Alma Beers nie widerfahren sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sekundentage

**Author's Note:**

> Die einzelnen Kapitel sind zwar chronologisch angeordnet, stehen aber untereinander in keinem Zusammenhang. Titel inspiriert von Proulx' Wortneuschöpfung "blinko day". Nachzulesen in einem Interview mit ihr [hier](http://www.buzzle.com/editorials/1-2-2003-32964.asp). Dank geht an meine Betaleserin reijamira und aika135.

+++

1962

"Wer ist denn das?"

Mary Ingles sah auf und warf ihr rotes Haar zurück.

"Das? Das ist Ennis del Mar. Soll ich euch bekannt machen?"

Alma sah nach unten, spürte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht. Mary lachte.

"Gott Alma, kein Wunder, dass niemand dir abnimmt, dass du schon 17 bist. Fordere ihn zum Tanzen auf. Na los, mach schon!"

Mary ließ sich nicht von Almas panischem Gesichtsausdruck erweichen, schob ihre Freundin in Richtung des blonden Jungen und sah dabei zu, wie Alma nervös ihre Hände ineinander verknetete.

"Mein Name ist Alma", platzte sie heraus.

"Ennis", antwortete der Junge und sah sie unter der Krempe seines Cowboyhutes hervor an.

"Möchtest du tanzen?"

"Ich tanze nicht, Miss."

Alma stand da wie festgefroren. Ennis trank aus seiner Bierflasche, stand auf und nickte ihr zu, ehe er sie einfach stehen ließ und in der Menge verschwand.

+++

1963

Es war ein Sommer, wie Alma ihn noch nicht erlebt hatte. Sie hörte die älteren Einwohner Rivertons vom Sommer '44 reden, der offensichtlich ähnlich heiß gewesen war. Alma interessierte sich nicht sonderlich dafür, alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie schmelzen würde, wenn sie weiterhin im Haus blieb.

Sie nahm ihren Sonnenhut vom Haken der Garderobe, rief ihrer Mutter zu, dass sie ausging, und verließ die Wohnung. Alma ging zur Milchbar, die gegenüber dem Postamt und dem Lebensmittelgeschäft lag. Der kurze Weg reichte schon, um ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn zu treiben.

Musik schallte ihr entgegen. Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte Vanilleeis. Orte wie dieser erinnerten sie immer an Ennis. Es wäre schön, wenn er sie ausführen würde, sich mit ihr in ein schickes Restaurant setzte, für sie bestellte, ihre Hand hielt.

"Miss?"

Alma schreckte auf. Ein junger, schwarzer Mann hatte neben ihr Platz genommen. Er reichte ihr die Hand und stellte sich als Daniel Porter vor. Ihre Blicken trafen sich und Almas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

+++

1964

"Oh Gott, oh Gott!"

"Ruhig, Alma. Der Doktor ist auf dem Weg."

"Ennis! Ennis! Mein Baby! Was passiert mit mir?"

Ennis packte ihre Hand und merkte dabei nicht zum ersten Mal, wie schmal und zerbrechlich Alma aussah. Er versuchte nicht, an das Blut zu denken, das er gesehen hatte, als Alma ein Handtuch zwischen ihre Beine presste.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alma. Alles wird gut. Ich verspreche es. Ich schwöre..." Seine Stimme brach.

"Ennis, oh Gott, Ennis."

"Alles wird gut, alles wird gut."

Aber es sollte das Letzte sein, was Alma del Mar, geborene Beers, hörte, denn als der Doktor mit dem Krankenwagen kam und Alma auf eine Trage gebettet wurde, hatte sie bereits das Bewusstsein verloren.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen konnte man Ennis nur noch die traurige Nachricht überbringen, dass seine Frau verblutet war.

"Mein Kind?", fragte Ennis, nachdem der Arzt, der seine Frau behandelt hatte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf und dachte, wie ungerecht die Welt doch war.

Ennis schwankte, seine Lippen formten Worte, die der Doktor nicht hören konnte. Er setzte sich auf einen der Plastikstühle im Vorraum.

"Hat sie gelitten?"

Der Doktor setzte sich neben ihn, wagte es aber nicht mehr, Ennis zu berühren. Er blickte in das Gesicht eines gebrochenen Mannes.

"Ihre Plazenta hat sich gelöst und eine starke Blutung ausgelöst."

"Sie hat es mir nicht gesagt. Sie ist ins Bad gegangen und hat die Tür abgeschlossen und sie hat mir nichts gesagt."

Ennis del Mar wurde zu einem Schatten. Er besuchte das Grab seiner Frau wöchentlich, legte Blumen nieder, stand stumm und ohne sichtbare Regung da, verließ den Friedhof mit gesenktem Blick.

Niemand war überrascht, als del Mar vier Jahre später von heute auf morgen seine Koffer packte und wegzog.

+++

1967

"Jack Nasty!"

"Wovon redest du?"

"Ich hab dich gesehen, Ennis. Denkst du, ich bin dumm? Ich hab dich mit diesem Twist auf unserer Hintertreppe gesehen, Ennis!"

"Pass auf, was du sagst, Alma."

Alma hielt inne. Der Ton in Ennis' Stimme ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. Sie sah ihren Mann an und erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht, als sie an die Dinge dachte, die sich zwischen ihnen im Schlafzimmer abspielten.

"Ich will die Scheidung", sagte sie und dachte an Jack Twist und an alles, für was er stand.

"Du wirst mir meine Kinder nicht wegnehmen, Alma."

"Wer sagt, dass es deine sind?"

Die Ohrfeige traf sie völlig unvermittelt - Ennis hatte sie nie geschlagen - und sie taumelte zurück und hielt sich am Spülbecken fest. Im Nebenzimmer begann Jenny zu schreien und kurz darauf stimmte Alma Junior mit ein. Alma musste sich nach vorne lehnen, um die Worte zu verstehen, die Ennis als Nächstes sagte.

"Wenn das wahr ist, Alma. All die Dinge, die mir nie zu Ohren gekommen sind, die ich nicht weiß, könnten dich töten, wenn ich sie jemals höre."

Alma begann zu zittern und sank auf den Boden. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ennis seine Jacke vom Garderobenhaken nahm, seinen Hut aufsetzte, den Autoschlüssel in seine Tasche steckte.

Das Schlagen der Tür, dann das Geräusch des davonfahrenden Trucks. Die Mädchen schrieen im Nebenzimmer und Alma raffte sich auf, ging zu ihnen und hob Jenny hoch, während sie über Almas hochroten Kopf streichelte.

"Schhh, ist ja gut. Ist ja gut."

+++

1983

Jack Twist stand am Rande der kleinen Trauergesellschaft. Es war einer dieser Sekundentage, an denen die Witterung von einer Sekunde auf die andere umschlagen konnte. Als Alma am Morgen das Haus verlassen hatte, schien die Sonne. Jetzt hingen Regenwolken am Himmel. Sie hoffte, dass es so blieb.

Schlechtes Wetter war angemessener für eine Beerdigung.

Die Worte des Priesters packten ihre Gedanken in Watte.

"Er führet mich auf rechter Straße um seines Namens willen. Und ob ich schon wanderte im finsteren Tal fürchte ich kein Unglück."

Sie suchte Twists' Blick nicht, aber sie vermied ihn auch nicht. Sein Gesicht war unter der Krempe eines schwarzen Hutes versteckt, er selbst eine etwas untersetzte Gestalt, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Jenny hatte Almas Hand gepackt und schien sie nicht mehr loslassen zu können. Es erinnerte Alma an die Zeit, als ihre Töchter noch sehr jung waren. Junior, die an ihrer anderen Seite stand, überragte Alma um einen Kopf. Sie wirkte gefasst, aber Alma kannte ihre Tochter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sich hinter der starren Fassade tiefer Schmerz verbarg.

Ennis war ihr immer wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln erschienen und es war seltsam, einen Teil von ihm in ihrer Tochter zu entdecken.

Jack Twist verließ den Friedhof, ehe der Priester ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Als sie später zusammen saßen, fragte Junior sie, wer der Mann mit dem Schnauzbart und dem Hut gewesen war.

"Ein Freund deines Vaters", antwortete Alma automatisch.

"Kennst du ihn?", fragte Junior vorsichtig.

"Ich habe ihn einmal gesehen."

Alma stand auf und ging mit der leeren Kaffeekanne in die Küche. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Ein Augenaufschlag und der Wind hatte sich gelegt. In der nachfolgenden Stille fühlte Alma, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Allein den Kindern zuliebe hatte sie die Ehe mit Ennis aufrechterhalten, aber es tat weh, ihn zu verlieren. Ein Schmerz, den Alma weder erklären noch benennen konnte.

Ennis hatte es ihr einfach gemacht. Er hatte sie nie gezwungen, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken, war darauf bedacht, ihr seine und Jacks "Jagdausflüge" nicht unter die Nase zu reiben.  
Jetzt war Ennis tot und Alma konnte nicht mehr begreifen, warum ihr die Aufrechterhaltung dieser Illusion so wichtig gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, was sie an einem Tag vor mehr als 15 Jahren gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Jack Twist mit keinem Wort erwähnt und sich selbst eingebildet, sie hätte den Vorfall vergessen.

Aber sie hatte Jack erkannt. Dabei hatte er nicht mehr viel mit dem Jack gemein gehabt, an den sich Alma so gut erinnern konnte. Etwas hatte ihren Blick auf Twist gelenkt. Etwas, das sie jahrelang in ihrem Mann hatte sehen können und das sie in Jack Twists' Haltung wieder fand.

"Mama, alles in Ordnung?", rief Jenny aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Alma riss sich vom Anblick des sturmgrauen Himmels los, glättete ihren Rock und nahm die Kaffeekanne.

"Ich komme, Liebling." Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ende


End file.
